Christmas
by HarrysLily
Summary: Christmas of Albus' first year


**A/N: First story!!**

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters**

Chapter 1

Teddy-19 Victoire-17 Molly-14 James-13 Fred-13 Dominique-13 Roxanne-12 Rose-11 Albus-11 Lucy-11 Louis-10 Lily-9 Hugo-9

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up and down.

"Lily, love, I said no," her mother, Ginny, sighed absentmindedly, looking at her paper.

Ginny and Lily Potter sat in Kings Cross Station at platform nine and three quarters. It was December and they were waiting for James, Albus, and all the other cousins to arrive back from Hogwarts for Christmas break. They had been there for a few hours because the Hogwarts Express has been delayed due to a snow storm. Ginny had sent Harry her Patronus telling him of the delay and that he could come later. Lily, however, was not having it. She kept nagging her mother whenever she thought she saw the train or her bothers or cousins. Ginny, on the other hand, was trying to finish some work of the Daily Prophet, but at the same time keeping an eye on her nine year old daughter and looking out for Harry. Finally she decided to just concentrate on her work.

"But Mummy! I see it! I see it!" Lily exclaimed again, clapping her hands.

"You're right. I see it too," said another voice.

Lily turned to see her father, standing midst the busyness of the people.

"Daddy!" Lily ran to her father and he took her in his arms. "How was work?" she asked.

"Oh, it was good," he answered, "I missed you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"James and Albus are coming home!" she cried.

She and Harry watched as the bright red Hogwarts Express started slowing down to a stop. White steam filled the platform, as parents stood up to find their children. Ginny was shocked out of her work when the loud whistle blew from the train. She quickly shrunk her papers, put them in her pocket, and looked around. She, then, realized that Lily was not by her side. The steam was too thick for her see Harry holding Lily some few feet away.

"Lily?" she called, panicking.

"Mummy's looking for you," Harry put Lily down.

"Lily!" Ginny called again.

Lily ran over to her mother, through the thick white steam, Harry following.

"Mum! I'm right here," Lily stopped by her mother.

"Lily! Where were you? Don't do that!"

"I was with Daddy."

Ginny looked up and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Oh. Hey, honey," Ginny hugged her husband and he kissed her.

"Look! Kids are coming out!" Lily was jumping up and down again. She suddenly made for a gap in the mass of people, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"No! Lily stay here," he said.

Lily pouted as she stood by her parents. The first one they saw off the train was Victoire Weasley. The blonde, part Veela, girl came running out towards her aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Is Teddy here?" was the first thing she asked. No "hello" or "how are you" just, "Is Teddy here?"

"No, he's at Auror training right now," answered Ginny, "But he'll be around later tonight."

Victoire's face changed from a saddened to a "fine" face.

Next to come out was Roxanne. The second year looked around for her aunt and uncle. All the cousins had been sent letters earlier that month saying that Harry and Ginny would pick them up at Christmas. When the girl found what she was looking for, she made her way over.

"Hello Roxie," greeted Ginny, "How's school?"

"Good," she replied. Lily smiled at her cousin.

"Oh, I see James," stated Harry. Lily instantly perked up and looked around for her brother.

James came out with Fred and Dominique, laughing and pulling their trunks. James found his parents in the crowd and directed his cousins to follow him.

"James!" Lily ran and hugged her brother tight, "I missed you."

"Oh hey, Lils," answered James, hugging her back.

"James, how's school?" asked Harry, hugging his son and ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" James pushed his father's hand away and fixed his hair. "School's fine," he said with a shrug.

Ginny hugged and kissed her son. "Missed you," she said, "How's Albus doing?"

"You can ask him yourself," James replied, "Here he comes."

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Albus struggling out of the train with Rose Granger-Weasley and a blonde boy. Harry quickly went over to them and helped him with trunk.

"Hey Al," Harry smiled at his son, "Rose. How's school so far?"

"Hey, Dad," replied Albus, "It's great," he grinned.

Harry looked at the blonde boy standing with Albus and Rose. The boy smiled back. Harry suddenly realized who he was.

"Are you Scorpius Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes," Scorpius smiled, "You're obviously Al's dad, Harry Potter."

"Yeah, Dad, he's my friend," answered Albus.

"Oh, okay," answered Harry. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. The son of his childhood arch enemy being friends with his son. Sure, Albus was in Slytherin, Harry told himself, and obviously Malfoy's son would be Slytherin. But shouldn't Scorpius hate Albus since he's the son of Harry Potter? Surely Malfoy would have taught his son that.

"Is your father here to pick you up?" asked Harry.

"No, my mum is."

"Well, I'll see you after Christmas," waved Albus, "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" said Rose, as she followed her uncle and cousin to the rest of the group.

"Happy Christmas!" Scorpius called after them.

"Okay," said Harry, once they were back, "Everyone here?"

"Yep!" answered Ginny.

Molly had made her way over while Harry was helping Albus and Rose.

"Okay! Let's get going."

Harry, Ginny, and the eleven children made their way out of King's Cross and into the parking lot where their car was. Harry had cast an engorgement charm on the black car so all of the kids could fit into it. Once they were all settled in, Harry drove back to Potter Manor. When they arrived, the students collected their trunks from the back and lugged them inside. Each child, then, flooed back to his or her home where their parents were waiting.


End file.
